Tesla Model X
The Tesla Model X is a mid-sized, all-electric, luxury, crossover SUV made by Tesla, Inc. that uses falcon wing doors for access to the second and third row seats. The prototype was unveiled at Tesla’s design studios in Hawthorne on February 9, 2012. The Model X has an official EPA rated 237–295 mi (381–475 km) range and the combined fuel economy equivalent and energy consumption for the AWD P90D was rated at 89 mpg-e (23 kWh/100 km or 39 kWh/100 mi). The Model X was developed from the full-sized sedan platform of the Tesla Model S. The Model X shares about 60 percent of its content with the Model S and weighs about 10 percent more, both are being produced at the Tesla Factory in Fremont, California. First deliveries of the Model X began in September 2015. As of December 2016, global deliveries totaled more than 25,000 units, and just after one full year on the market, the Model X ranked seventh among the world's best-selling plug-in cars. Add information Max Speed 241 kmh Acceleration Add information Braking Add information. Handling Add information Add information Max Speed 333 km/h (max upgraded) Acceleration Add information Braking Add information. Handling Add information * Initially Tesla planned for deliveries to commence in early 2014. However, in February 2013, the company announced that deliveries had been rescheduled to begin by late 2014 in order to achieve its production target of 20,000 Model S cars in 2013. In November 2013, Tesla said it expected to begin Model X high volume production tin he second quarter of 2015. In November 2014, Tesla again delayed and announced that Model X deliveries would begin in the third quarter of 2015. Deliveries began on September 29, 2015. Among the reasons for dthe elay were problems with the falcon-wing doors and cooling the motors when hauling trailers. * In 2016, the company filed a lawsuit against Swiss hydraulics firm Hoerbiger Holding for not producing satisfactory falcon-wing doors for the Model X. Tesla claimed the doors suffered from oil leakage and overheating. Many believe this is one of the reasons for the delay of the Model X. The lawsuit was settled in September 2016. * On July 29, 2015, Tesla announced a referral program though October 31, 2015 ,wherein owners of a Model S who refer 10 new buyers gain the option to buy a Founder Series Model X for the price of a base model. The first person (in each of three regions; Americas, Europe, Asia-Pacific) to reach this 10 referral point would be given this model for free. * On July 13, 2016, Tesla introduced its Model X 60D, which is slightly lower priced than the Model X's starting price. The Model X 60D has a 200 mi (320 km) range and can accelerate from 0 to 60 miles per hour in 6 seconds (0 to 100 km/h in 6.2 seconds), with a top speed of 130 mph (210 km/h). The battery can be upgraded by software to 75 kWh. * Tesla plans to use the Model X platform for the Tesla Minibus. * Global sales passed the 10,000 unit mark in August 2016, with most cars delivered in the United States. In August 2016, Tesla introduced the P100D with Ludicrous Mode to be the new top Model X. The P100D has a 100 kWh battery, accelerate from 0 to 60 miles per hour in 2.9 seconds (0 to 100 km/h in 3.0 seconds) and 289 mi (465 km) of range. In October 2016 Tesla discontinued the 60D version and made the "Smart Air Suspension" standard instead of coil springs, increasing base price to $85,000. * Like all other Tesla cars in-game (except the 2013 Model S), this car has an AWD (All Wheel Drive) drivetrain. * This vehicle has been proved to be the #2 most UNRELIABLE car, according to Consumer Reports. I think those falcon doors have something to do with it. Category:Electric Category:Tesla Dealership Category:Electric Cars Category:Cars Category:Land Vehicles Category:Tesla Category:SUV Category:American